enjaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Tsardom of Serbiaball
Serbian: Tsardom Srbijelopta|founded = May 14, 2002|image = PastaSerb.jpg|caption = Remove Kosovo, Remove Communists|government = Absolutionist Monarchy with elements of a republic|personality = Happy, co-operative|language = Official Serbian (Serbo-Croatian) ---- Co-official English ---- Recognized Minority Languages Nationwide * Balkan Romani * Czech * Greek * Italian In Ghegia * Gheg In Boynitsa * Bulgarian In Vrhpeska * Arabic|type = Cyrillic|capital = Belgradeball|affiliation = remove kebab Balkan Alliance|religion = Orthodox Christianity (State Religion; Not Enforced) Islam (Minority) Roman Catholicism (Minority) Atheism/Agnosticism (Minority)|friends = Another Orthodox Minecraft server, није комичар Fellow Christian monarchy али, мој бренд је бољи! Kebab Removing Brother, Удаление кебаб Гвртская Fellow Kebab Remover, Добар монголски My Lakȟóta Native American Kola Friend, Уклоните Ојибвас! Business Partner, ханты-манси - от меня Christians yay! Chocolate supplier. I NEED MORE SWISS CHOCOLATE PLOX!!! Caucasus friend! Trading Partners! Hispanic Friends|enemies = [[Yemenball|'GENOCIDE PERPETRATOR! REMOVE HOUTHI KEBAB!']] [[Libyaball|'COMMIE KEBAB! ISLAMISM+SOCIALISM=BAT**** CRAZY']]|likes = Kosovo being Serbia|hates = Kosovo being Albania or independent|intospace = Yes of learning missiles to bomb kebabs|bork = Kosovo je Srbija Kosovo je Srbija/Remove Kebab Remove Kebab|status = Alive|notes = KOSOVO JE SRBIJA!}} is a countryball located in the Balkans, the mainland contains Serbia, Bosnia, Kosovo, Athos Mountain, Parts of Srpska and Montenegro. It occupies 380,406.93 kilometres. Its GDP is $3.042 Trillion (575.918 Million Ω, 18 Billion ß), they use the Srpski Srebrni ß ($169) and the Srpski Zlato Ω ($5,282). Serbia uses the type E plug outlet and drives on the right side of the road. They have a population of 18,113,121, not including the autonomous areas, and 38,652,571 total in all territories. The Serbian military has 8,974,724 active personnel although the conscripted are usually allowed to stay home in peacetime and non-major wars and 1,715,276 volunteers currently guard the borders and join non-major wars, mainly joining for the 30 Ω salary. The time zone in Serbia is notoriously awkward, it is: GMT + 1 hour and 15 minutes in the mainland; GMT + 2 hours and 20 minutes in Mainland Vrhpeška, the Dahlak Peninsula, and the Hanish Islands; GMT + 2 hours and 25 minutes in Socotra, it's surrounding islets and the city of Rada'a. Illogically Serbian Ostrvo Heard follows Belgrade Time, despite being closer to Australia. History He was founded when the monarchists won the 2002 elections and anschlussed Montenegro and Northern Macedonia, invaded Kosovo and after a referendum, the Srpska Republic and Sarajevo joined. In 2013 they opened relations with the Komi Kingdomball. Now he is the popular vacation destination of Europe. In 2017 Belgrade won the most beautiful city in Europe award. Treaty of Dojran Lake In 2022 they ceded Macedonia to Greco-Italia in the Treaty of Dojran Lake. In return, Serbia was given the highly Serb Mount Athos. Involvment in the Yemeni War During the Yemeni War, they created the Red Tunnel connecting Eritrea and Yemen and a quick train ride or ferry to Vrhpeška, an overseas desert city of Serbia. This radically increased the population to 20.47 Million and a carrying capacity of 102.01 Million, making it the largest city in the region. Involvement in the Great European War In 2024 the sell of Vojvodina to Austria occurred however, this was soon annulled when The Great European War began. This would cause Serbia to move the capital to Niš (although it was removed following the war). Serbia would suffer many losses in this war due to Legionary Romania and SR Croatia's incompetence and the low morale of Serbian Conscripts. As a result of the Treaty of Bern, Serbia lost Zapadna Srpska and was forced to renounce all claims to Vojvodina. The treaty sent millions of Serbian refugees and a patriotic attitude among the people. After Austria fell, Serbia annexed Vojvodina. Treaty of Niš The Treaty of Niš was a treaty signed on June 27th, 2025, by Legionary Romaniaball, the Tsardom of Serbiaball, and the Socialist Republic of Croatiaball. Article I Legionary Romaniaball, the Tsardom of Serbiaball, and the Socialist Republic of Croatiaball shall temporary ally until the end of the Great European War. Article II All SR Croatian troops will fight on the battlefield for Serbia and Romania. In return, Serbia and Romania shall help the Socialist Republic of Croatiaball over Croatia. Article III All Serbian-occupied Croatian lands shall be given to the Socialist Republic of Croatiaball. Article IV The Socialist Republic of Croatiaball cannot fund any Socialist rebellions in Europe. Economy The Economy of Serbia is mainly textile, tourism, gambling and banking based. Serbian sheep are extremely fluffy bred creating a huge wool trade. Tourism from Serbia's enemies almost paradoxically is beneficial for they must pay 5Ω a day for their stay. Serbia has converted many abandoned houses into casinos mainly attracting Europeans and Asians, with 2,197 casinos in all the government makes quite a profit from foreign gambling. Banking is very successful as international corporations have headquarters in Belgrade or Niš, the interest rate is 3.92% per month. Serbia has many investments in Hong Kong, especially the Pearl. Prices double every 726 years. Geography Geographically, Serbia is located in Eastern Europe and borders the Agean Sea, Mediterranean Sea, and Dojran Lake. The borders are mainly filled with plains and farmland. Due to this similar land, the ethnic makeup is very homogenous at 99% Serbian and almost the entire population being of Serbo-Croatian descent, estimates put non-Serbo-Croatian peoples at 312,724, in the small Gheg Serbian city of Rruga Grucise. However, the overseas colony of Vrhpeška is predominantly Arab, Soqotri or African at 30% Arab, 2.25% Soqotri, 17.25% African, 12% Montenegrin, 5% Croatian and 33.5% Serbian. Climate Serbia's climate is very similar at an average of 32.5 Cº in the summer and 0.43 Cº in the winter. Relations VISA Policies of Serbia Friends * Komi Kingdomball - My first friend! Fellow Orthodox monarchy, my people often visit his clay. He also sends volunteers and trades, thanks! We had some drama over my friendship with Rossia but we are moving past it! Long live the glorious Komi! Коми је моја нова Русија! * French Kingdomball - Fellow Christian monarchy, you tour my clay and spend money there, also thanks for the trade! Ова навали се не предају! * Croatiaball - Kebab removing brother. I don't completely love him (ZAPADNA SRPSKA JE SRBIJA!). The kebabs that we make from kebab clay are amazing! He is my Balkan brother. Живели балканци! * Montanaball - My Native American friend, I will sail all the way to protect you, remove Ojibwas and thanks for the military help. Уклоните кэбаб Ојибвас! * Krasnoyarskball - Business Partner! I support your army! * New Roman Empireball - Oi, it's a fellow Christian. Pls stop killing Muslims tho, just create a secret underground railroad in kabab! Grazie! Хвала! * Helvetic Confederationball - He is my chocolate supplier! He also has a large Serb diaspora! Е чо ко ла те! *Kabardia-Karachayball - Caucasus Friend! Arrow! *New Srivijayaball, , , and - Trade! Бог је Србин и он ће нас чувати! * and - Sheep hearders! Of trade with them! They teach me how to heard this island, there is McDonald's nearby! * Empire of the Netherlandsball - United against European Fascists, of tradings too. Ooh Ja! Das ist Gut! Ohh Ja! * and - Mis amigos Hispañoles! THEY TEACH ME DESPACITO SPANISH! * - Of fellow Balkan! We of tradings and drinkings vodka! he doesn't know i stoleings part of vidin. THANKS SO MUCH FOR HAGIA SOPHIA! Neutral * Eastern States of Americaball - Ally! But don't bomb me! The 1990s never forget. Бомба! Бомба! Нови Сад без бомбе! * Russian Republicball - Trading partner but of no hurtings Komi! Enemies * - STUPID HUMAN RIGHTS ABUSER!!! YOU SLAUGHTER YOUR PEOPLE LIKE FLEAS!!! I WILL NEVER STOP ACCEPTING YOUR REFUGEES UNTIL ERITREA AND DJIBOUTI ARE FREE FROM YOUR RULE AND YEMEN IS FREE! REEEEEEE! REMOVE HOUTHI KEBAB!!!!!! * - ANOTHER STUPID HUMAN RIGHTS ABUSER!!! I WILL NEVER STOP ACCEPTING YOUR REFUGEES UNTIL BENGHAZI IS FREE! REEEEEEE! IN ADDITION, YOU ARE A DEMON COMBINATION OF ISLAMISM AND COMMUNISM! EVERYTHING ELSE WAS BETTER! STOP OPPRESSING THE BERBERS, YOU BONE-BRAIN!!!!! REMOVE USBAN KEBAB!!!!!! Provinces the Serbian Kingdomball is divided into 2 provinces, 1 district and 5 autonomous duchies* and 2 colonies. They are: * Ghegia Duchy* * Boynitsa Duchy* * City Council of the Federal Belgrade District (Palace of the Royal Family) * Crna Gora Duchy* * Vojvodina Duchy* * Srbija Province * Istočna Srpska Province * Planina Athos Duchy* * Serbian Vrhpeška * Serbian Ostrvo Heard *Self-ruling and only pays foreign aid (taxes at a lower rate) and allows military access Government Serbia has an absolutionist monarchy with elements of a republic as there 36,632 village representatives, 3,663 community representatives, 366 district representatives, 37 state representatives and 3 duchy representatives who advise the king and are voted on by the people. However, the Tsar is able to override these decisions. Demographics Ethnicities Mainland Serbo-Croatians There are 28,545,419 Serbo-Croatians at about 74% of the population. Ghegs There are 312,724 Ghegs at less than 1% of the population. Overseas Territories Arabs There are 6,138,000 Arabs at about 16% of the population. Soqotris There are 460,350 Soqotris at about 1% of the population. Africans (55% Tigrinya, 15% Tigre, 4% Saho, 2% Kunama, 2% Bilen, 2% Rashaida, 10% Afar, 5% Somali) There are 3,529,350 Africans at about 1% of the population. Hungarians There are 21,003 Hungarians at about 1% of the population. Languages Serbo-Croatian There are 38,612,217 speakers of Serbo-Croatian at about 99% of the population. Arabic There are 5,408,420 speakers of Arabic at about 14% of the population. Tigrinya and Creoles There are 193,158 speakers of Tigrinya and Creoles at less than 1% of the population. Somali and Creoles There are 193,142 speakers of Somali and Creoles at less than 1% of the population. Soqotri and Creoles There are 472,127 speakers of Soqotri and Creoles at less than 1% of the population. Gheg There are 2 speakers of Gheg at less than 1% of the population. Bulgarian There are 728 speakers of Bulgarian at less than 1% of the population. English There are 38,630,411 speakers of English at nearly all of the population. Romani There are 612,284 speakers of Romani at about 4% of the population. Czech There are 12 speakers of Czech at less than 1% of the population. Greek, Italian and Latin There are 18,927 speakers of Greek, Italian or Latin at less than 1% of the population. Hungarian There are 21,003 speakers of Hungarian at less than 1% of the population. Religion Theism There are 38,630,803 Theists at 99% of the population. Christianity There are 34,778,891 Christians at 90% of the population. =Orthodoxy = There are 30,905,256 Orthodox Christians at 80% of the population. =Catholic = There are 1,929,922 Catholic Christians at 5% of the population. =Protestant = There are 1,557,444 Protestant Christians at 5% of the population. =Non-Denominational = There are 386,316 Non-Denominational Christians at 1% of the population. Islam There are 1,545,263 Muslims at 4% of the population. =Sunni Islam = There are 772,631 Sunni Muslims at 2% of the population. =Shia Islam = There are 386,316 Shia Muslims at 1% of the population. =Ibadi Islam = There are 386,238 Ibadi Muslims at 1% of the population. Judaism There are 10,525 Jews at 1% of the population. Atheism There are 386,472 Atheists at 1% of the population. =Atheism = There are 4,019 Atheists at less than 1% of the population. =Agnosticism = There are 382,453 Agnostics at less than 1% of the population. Statistics Murder Rate: 0.2 murders per 1,000,000 Human Development Index: 0.932 Life Expectancy: 80.1 Economy growth per year: 7.61 Democracy Index: 3.99 - Authoritarian Political Stability and Absence of Violence/Terrorism: 99% Ease of Doing Business: #2, behind Eastern States of Americaball and ahead of Komi Kingdomball Foreign Investment: $13,431,208,333 (8,378,794 Ω, 900,215,035.72 ß) Happiness Index: 8.92, 3rd Place Nominal GDP Per Capita: 81,289 ESD, 481 ß, 15 Ω Population Density: 111.332 per square kilometre (179.172 per square mile) Average Height: 1.82 meters (5.99 feet) Obesity Rate: 6.71% Divorce Rate: 8.37% Tea Consumption: 18 litres Alcohol Consumption: 167 litres (2nd behind Komi Kingdomball) Coffee Consumption: 8 litres Cannabis Consumption rate: 0.28% Fertility Rate: 2.94 children per woman Patriotism: 96% Crime rate: 0.77 per 100,000 Age of Criminal Responsibility: 12 Assault Rate: 152.39 per 1,000,000 Internet Usage: 999.97 per 100,000 Gallery Serbian Kingdom.png Srbija.png Europe.png ē.jpg Por.png|Royal Portrait Nikolas Mira A.png|Nikolas I's Portrait Ekaterina.png|Ekaterina of Vojvodina's Portrait NikolasB.png|Nikolas II's Portrait Map of Eastern Europe EW.png NikMira.png|Nikolas III's Portrait Another workkk.PNG Tsardom_of_Serbia-Roki_Vulovic-BE.png|Credit to Bosnian Empire Screen Shot 2019-11-02 at 9.41.50 AM.png|Tsarina Vida of Montenegro C4C8157F-9238-49E3-8731-15470D94E5AD.png|Credit to Beany Category:Countryballs Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Slavic Category:Europe Category:South Europe Category:Balkans Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:Monarchist Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Serbo-Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Albanian Speaking Countryball Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Romani Speaking Countryball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:Greek Speaking Countryball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball